


Manufactured Luck

by van_ta_black



Category: Dead by Daylight (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Bisexuality, Blow Jobs, Bribery, Brief F/M relationship, F/M, Hair-pulling, M/M, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-26
Updated: 2020-07-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:27:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25527427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/van_ta_black/pseuds/van_ta_black
Summary: With not enough money to pay his debts, Ace has to rely on his negotiation skills and a little bit of 'luck' to get him out of tricky situations... or so that's what he tells people.
Relationships: Ace Visconti/Original Character(s), David King/Ace Visconti
Comments: 4
Kudos: 19





	Manufactured Luck

**Author's Note:**

> Had this in the works for a while. Not beta read, might be errors. Enjoy.

David’s latest job was to collect $10,000 from this shady guy, Ace Visconti, prolific in underground circles for his tendency to go around always begging for money to keep his luxurious lifestyle afloat. It was strange how he was known to everyone yet no one had ever exposed him for what he truly was. After hearing the stories regarding the slippery nature of Ace, he knew that it would be impossible to effectively locate and corner him in one of the many bars or casinos within the area. Then came the issue of extracting payment, using his methods in public was bound to have the coppers swarming. He’d had a tip off that he was staying in a fancy hotel down town, if he was then waiting around in the lobby would be the best way of catching him.

Finally at just after 2am, he finally caught a glimpse of the man entering the lobby. With one arm slung around a beautiful young brunette in a low cut cocktail dress and the other holding tightly onto a bottle of champagne, he was sauntering through the lobby like he owned the damn place. Even if he hadn’t of seen a picture of this guy, he would have known instantly who it was based on his obnoxious mannerisms alone. David got up from the armchair and followed a short distance behind into the elevator. A quick glance at the buttons told him exactly what floor Ace was staying, floor four. He pressed the button for floor five, silently praying that no one else would call the elevator up so he could immediately go back down a floor and catch him off guard outside his room.

The plan went smoothly, no one else seemed to call the elevator up. He went back down a level and peered out from the elevator doors, checking if anyone else was around. An eruption of laughter around the corner gave their position away immediately, springing him into action. He turned the corner, unprepared for what he was about to see next. That old pervert had her up against the door to his room with his face planted firmly in her cleavage, doing God knows what to her. In the commotion she was the first to notice David’s presence. She quickly pushed Ace off, her cheeks growing a dark crimson colour from the sheer embarrassment of being caught in this compromising position.

“You know, this geezer looks just about old enough to be your dad.” David sneered, his eyes fixated on Ace as he approached the two. 

“What a funny guy.” Ace gave a chuckle though his ego thoroughly bruised. He straightened himself up, stepping back to confront David, "Did you want something?"

"We need to talk.” David said, glancing over at the woman for a brief second he noticed a fresh set of hickeys adorned the top of her chest. Making it known that he had seen them he gave a half suppressed laugh, shaking his head in disgust.

Having been in this exact situation many times before, he knew the dangerous implications of having a random guy asking to ‘talk’ with him. With his lucrative lifestyle no one was ever interested in having a simple conversation. It was always one big game of who could gain the most information or cash. Ace gave her a reassuring smile and calmly pulled out some money from his top pocket handing it over to her, "Get yourself a cab sweetheart, I'll call you in the morning." 

“I’ll miss you.” She took the money from him and looked down at it in disappointment at the cash in hand before unsuspectingly giving him a passionate kiss on the lips. He tucked a long strand of her hair behind her ear and kissed back, disregarding the presence of the other man.

David was getting impatient, he cleared his throat in an intimidation tactic that seemed to pay off. The kiss came to an abrupt end and Ace took her hand in his, whispering something in her ear causing them both to start hysterically laughing again. She held his hand for as long as she could as she walked away, longingly staring back over her shoulder at him. David wasn’t jealous, but he knew that she could do so much better than getting roped in with this waste of a human being.

“Ciao bella! I’ll make it up to you.” He blew kisses to her as she walked down the corridor and passed back around the corner, out of sight. The facade lasted up until he felt a large hand gripping his shoulder, spinning him back around on the spot.

“Open the door.” David let go of his shoulder but remained close behind, breathing heavily down his neck making sure he couldn’t run away. He fumbled around in the pocket of his jeans, reluctantly he took out the room key and opened the door, holding it open for David as he stepped in behind him.

The light was switched on and the room was revealed. From the large circle bed in the centre to the chandelier hanging above, the visuals seemed to justify the price-tag. Though it was impressive, David wasn’t here to admire the interior. He closed the door behind him, turning the lock, "She only wants to shag you because she thinks you’re rich. We both know the truth about that, don’t we?”

"Here I was thinking it was because of my good looks and charming personality." Ace set down the champagne on the table, next to several other bottles of alcohol of various quantities. He still remained in good spirits, even though the rest of his night had been ruined.

"Keep telling yourself that." David scoffed, rolling his eyes, "Now where is the cash?"

Straight to business, this guy wasn't messing around or willing to indulge in his banter. Ace wandered over to his bed and knelt down, pulling out a rather hefty suitcase from underneath, "I have around $3,000 of it in here."

"That's not even half..." David remained unimpressed, cracking his knuckles as he slowly approached the older man, "Where's the rest?"

"I can offer you something better." Ace sat down on the bed and pulled up his sleeve, working to remove the watch from his wrist. Holding it up in the air between his fingers he pleaded with David, "It's 14 carat gold, just take it and say you couldn’t find me."

David snatched the watch from out of his hand and threw it across the room, "I don't want your shitty watch, I want the fucking money." Knowing Ace, there was probably a high chance that the watch was fake, stolen or the combination of the two anyway.

Ace swallowed hard, coming to the realisation that this guy might be harder to persuade than the others. Usually when there was immediate monetary gain the other collectors would take it up and leave, their greed coming before the task at hand, "Give me another week and I'll have it, I promise."

David shoved Ace's shoulder and pushed him down onto his back, making his cap topple from his head. Ace attempted to sit back up but David pushed him back down, this time keeping his hand on his shoulder to keep him pressed down into the mattress.

"Getting aggressive with me won't suddenly make the cash appear."

A sly grin formed on David's lips, his employer had been very specific about what methods he should use. Ace had messed them around for far too long, coming up with every excuse in the book as to why he couldn't pay. He balled his fist up in the air ready to strike, "No, but it will send a message."

"Not the face!" He shrieked, raising his hands up to protect his face before taking a deep breath and resuming the conversation with his typically cool demeanour. Ace swallowed, still cowering under his hands, "It's my greatest asset, can't get in any clubs if I look like shit."

"Am I supposed to feel sorry for you?" David roughly grabbed his wrists, holding them up above his head with one hand. His other hand cupped his chin, continuing to forcefully hold him down.

Ace didn't struggle against David's rough treatment. Judging by the man’s stature it was clear he would be immediately bested in a fight, this was a time for doing what he did best. Negotiation. "Not at all... I just think it would be in both our best interests if we could find another way to settle this."

"How do you plan on doing that? You broke bastard."

"If you give me another week, you'd get all of your money for your employer and maybe I'd even throw in a little extra pocket money for you personally." To say that David wasn't interested wouldn't be true. He was curious sure, but the idea of being roped into this guys scheme would almost certainly backfire on him. Ace continued, the tone of his voice dialling down to a whisper, "Then to sweeten the deal I'd be obligated to show you my full appreciation, in the only way a 'broke bastard' knows how."

David let go of Ace and took a step back, unsure of what the older male was implying. It wasn't until Ace tilted his shades down that he saw him eyeing him up, his eyes lingering shamelessly on his crotch. Oh. He shook his head, his once confident tone faltering, "I ain't like that."

"I'm not saying that you are, this is a gift from yours truly. You won't have to do anything except sit back and relax, baby. I won't tell if you won't." Ace pushed his glasses back up and extended his hand out towards David, waiting for him to take it. David’s eyes darted from his hand to his sleazy grin and back down to his hand before taking it in his, sealing the deal with a rough handshake. The idea of getting a pay check for doing nothing at all seemed enticing, even if it did seem too good to be true.

“What’s your name, big boy?” Ace patted the side of the bed next to him, inviting David to come join him. 

“David.” He mumbled as he kicked off his shoes and climbed into bed, catching a glimpse of himself in the mirror across the room. Even though he had a rather large frame, the round bed managed to make him look and feel small in comparison. He sat up straight against the headboard, surrounding himself in a copious amount of velvet pillows.

Ace took off his jacket and shoes before he lay down on his side next to the younger man, propping himself up on his elbow. His hand caressed David's inner thigh, slowly sliding it upwards towards his crotch where he swiftly unbuttoned his pants. An unexpected squeeze of his package caught David by surprise, emitting a small gasp from him.

"You've gone quiet, you're not shy are you?" Ace asked, reaching up to mockingly pinching David's cheek. Many people avoided playing with fire especially when posed in a difficult situation, Ace on the other hand took immense pleasure in fuelling it.

David growled reaching out as he wrapped a strong hand around Ace's throat in retaliation, "You talk too much."

Ace pried the constricting fingers from his throat, defiantly staring back at David, "I like to entertain."

"Then fucking entertain me." David pulled down the waistband of his underwear and revealed his thick cock, letting himself hang loose over the top. Such an impressive girth had Ace's taste buds working overtime, he couldn't wait to stretch out his mouth around him.

Since he hadn't yet achieved full hardness Ace took it upon himself to help out. He went straight in and wrapped hand around his cock, holding him steady as his tongue slowly dragged upwards from base to the tip before taking him into his mouth. Inch by inch he slipped him into the warm depths of his mouth, coating his length with a generous amount of saliva.

David closed his eyes, focusing on the intense sensations that Ace's skilled tongue were giving him. It was obvious that the old man was particularly knowledgeable in the act of oral sex, he knew exactly where to position his tongue, where to kiss and where to lick. Ace continued to work his shaft as he pulled David's underwear down a little bit further so that he had better access to his balls. His hands grasped a hold of David’s balls as he deep throated him, humming around the mouthful of cock to stimulate him further.

David felt his face heat up, he knew that if things continued this way he wasn’t going to last very long. The Brit sunk his hand into Ace's greying hair, pulling him off of his cock and positioning him to look in the mirror, "Look at how disgusting you are, slobbering all over my big cock."

Ace did what was commanded and stared at himself in the mirror through half-lidded eyes. He sure did look a mess, his sunglasses had fell down to the tip of his nose with a thin layer of sweat building up on his forehead. He shot a cheeky wink at the mirror, his mouth hung ajar with a string of saliva still connecting him with David's length.

David grinned back at him, tightening his grip on Ace's hair. He yanked his head backwards, edging closer to growl in his ear, "Next time I'll bring some mates with me, I wonder how many you could manage."

David's hot breath tickled his ear once again, chilling him to the core just as it did the first time. Through laboured breaths Ace tilted his head and gazed up at David, pushing up his glasses with his thumb, "Beat me at poker, then we'll talk."

"A dumb slag like you would lose on purpose, wouldn't you?" David spat in his face, his saliva landing on Ace's cheek. Before the older man could answer the question he let go, pushing his head back down into his crotch, "Get back to work."

Ace adjusted his position, laying between David's spread legs as he took one leg and put it over his shoulder. One hand grasped David's ass as he ducked his head back down and took his balls into his mouth, sucking on each one as David's hard length rubbed up against his nose. Ace eyes fluttered closed as he breathed in David's musky scent, feeling himself quickly become painfully erect.

David's hand roamed across his chest, teasing his sensitive nipples through his dress shirt. He tried to hold onto his orgasm for as long as possible, never wanting the moment to end. He managed it up until the point that Ace pinched his ass again, sending his entire body uncontrollable spasm. He came hard, rubbing his cock up against Ace’s face while decorating his smug expression with a thick cumshot.

"You alright, princess?" The cum was slowly sliding down Ace's face as he spoke, into his waiting open mouth. David gazed down at him with a hazy expression, watching as Ace licked his cum from his lips. He couldn't believe that this useless old man made him cum so hard, maybe this was how the bastard got away with everything.

"Don't start getting cocky." David replied breathlessly, reaching out to pat him on the head, "I can easily break our deal and kick your arse right now."

Ace nodded in acknowledgement and pulled his sunglasses off, silently making his way over to the bathroom. He stopped short in the doorway, gesturing over towards the table, "Grab a drink before you go, just don't touch the champagne. I won't be long."

David sighed, swinging his legs over to sit on the side of the bed. He took a tissue from the box on the bedside table, cleaning himself up a bit before he tucked himself back into his pants. Getting up from the bed he found himself eyeing up the bottle of champagne amongst the other bottles, he knew that he had already made his choice. He glanced over towards the bathroom door, judging by the poorly suppressed moaning coming from the other side it seemed Ace was too occupied with other endeavours to stop him. 

David picked up the bottle of champagne and popped the cork, taking a seat back down on the edge bed. He completely zoned out for a short while and stared at himself in the mirror as he drank, still dazed by his post-orgasmic state. He couldn’t think of anything he wanted more right now than to kick Ace out of his own room and spend the night in the lap of luxury with no one else to bother him. 

By the time he had gotten down to half the bottle Ace had finally emerged from the bathroom, drying his recently washed face with a towel, "Couldn't find a glass? Typical rowdy Englishman."

"Why don't we get back in bed and I'll show you just how rowdy I can be." David was already craving his skilled tongue back all over his body, he knew that he wouldn’t be forgetting this experience any time soon.

"Blowing you was simply business." Ace threw the towel over his shoulder and took the bottle back from him. Might as well enjoy it and try to numb his frustrations, even if he had been saving it for someone special. He took a quick sip before putting it back down on the table, "Besides... I've got to get back to work, debts wont pay themselves."

Right. Simply business. On the inside David felt a burning shame, it was ridiculous that he had ever succumbed to Ace’s advances. He didn’t do this to show appreciation for his mercy, he used him as a mean of gaining leverage over him. A hand rested on his shoulder, pulling him out of his thoughts. Ace’s was gazing at him again, instead of lust he felt a genuine warmth radiating from him, as if he was being greeted by an old friend, "I presume you're free for the rest of the night, care to join me?"

David blinked, surprised by the proposition, "You serious man?"

"Why not? We're practically already best friends." He laughed, picking up a comb from underneath the mirror. He flattened his hair down before passing the comb over to David, “You know, I have a really good feeling about the jackpot tonight."


End file.
